


Hesitation

by Mice



Category: Lone Gunmen, X Files
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because Amazon X insisted.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> Because Amazon X insisted.

"Are you sure?" Byers looked puzzled. Alex didn't blame him. He didn't have the best reputation. He handed Byers the photo. Blue eyes scanned it. "I don't know what to say."

"Yes would be nice."

"If Mulder found out, he'd kill me."

Alex grinned. "He's been trying to kill me for years. No joy."

"I always believed him about you." Byers blushed. "Photos can be faked."

"So can reputations." His fingers found Byers' cheek. John was cute when he blushed. Such beautiful eyes. "Will you?" He'd presented his evidence. Now he offered himself.

Byers smiled, shy, his answer a kiss.


End file.
